


Say that it’s possible

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a Prince, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Based on the song Rewrite the stars, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Prince and a Commoner AU, The slow burn begins after they get together, This will be a modern time + olden days fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the prince of Idris. As much as he loves it, he shares the great burden of responsibility. He fears his life will be always like this. That is... until he meets a certain someone who makes him feel different. Who makes him feel normal.But how far is Alec willing to go when he must compare his love vs his people.CURRENTLY ON HOLD. THIS STORY IS A MESS RIGHT NOW IN MY HEAD SO IM GOING TO TRY AND FINISH BEFORE I POST.





	1. Preparations for summer solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This story has been niggling inside my mind for a while and every time I listened to the song Rewrite the stars by Anne- Marie and James Arthur all I could think about it this Malec story.
> 
> So here were are!!! Enjoy.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

Alec had never related to a saying as much as he did with this one. Ever since, he had become of age, the pressure sat on his shoulders and was constantly pushing him down.

Alec stood on his balcony, with his hands behind his back, looking out at his city, Alicante. It was beautiful. Especially the night life. The summer solstice was due in a few days, so the city hummed with excitement as everyone prepared for the best night of the year. Alec remembered how he and Izzy would sneak out of the castle as kids, to go watch the fireworks and the dancing in the city centre. A smile came upon his lips when he thought of the time he was somewhat free and happy.

But now, he was of age. He was next in line for the throne which seemed way too daunting to Alec. Especially since his father began to show signs of illness, which scared Alec even more. Alec looked at the city lights and listened for the distant city noise of people laughing and talking. He wondered what it was like to not have everyone looking at you, watching your every move, waiting for you to screw up.

“Alec.”

A voice, Max, drew him out of his thoughts. Alec turned around and saw his youngest brother standing at the threshold of his balcony.  
“Father has requested to see you.”

Alec nodded once and let out a sigh. Before following his brother out of his room. His father wasn’t an easy man to get a long with. Alec took deep breaths in and wondered what his father would want to say to him. He reached his father’s quarters and nodded at the guards who stood outside of the the bedroom doors. He knocked on the door and was immediately let in.

Alec saw his father in bed and cringed at what he saw. One of his father’s mistresses lay beside him, the only thing covering her private parts was the thin sheet she had loosely wrapped herself around in, at the arrival of Alec. One would think the king was too ill to fool around with his whores. But not King Robert.

Alec had been fifteen years old when he had learned of his parents’ marriage and what really happened behind closed doors. He supposed his parents were in love once upon a time, but their love was fast and fleeting and didn’t last. Since Max’s birth, his parents stopped sleeping in the same room as each other and his father took mistresses (plural) to parade around his room. And his mother would plaster on a smile and wave to the public but Alec knew she cried in the privacy of her own room. As he watched his parents’s marriage fail and fall apart, he had vowed to himself to never treat his future husband like his father treated his mother. Even if his father forced him into a business alliance, Alec wouldn’t cheat. He would not become his father.

“You asked for me. Father.” Alec stepped further into the room and tried his best to not look at the naked women next to his father. He also tried his best to not think about the fact that his father was naked under those sheets. Alec balled his hand into fists behind is back - a coping method he had picked up as a teenager - digging his nails into the palms of his hands, and focused only on the king’s face.

King Robert sat up and nodded.

“Yes. Alexander. I need you and Isabelle to go into city centre tonight.” He motioned one of his servants for his robe and quickly tied himself. He walked into his private office that was attached to his bedroom and Alec followed. Once seated, his guards closed the door and Alec looked at his father waiting for him to explain further.

“You see… there’s been talk of a rebellion.” Robert continued.

Alec raised an eyebrow but didn’t dare interrupt. “They call themselves the circle. They don’t believe in monarchs and want to kill us all. But they need supporters. I’ve heard they are still very small so it is our job to get the people on our side first. It is your job.”

Alec fisted his hands tighter as he heard the news. His father didn’t seem all too worried about said rebellion which worried Alec more.

“Go and see the preparations for the summer solstice, help the commoners. Get the people on your side.” His father continued. 

Alec nodded. Then he nodded again. He knew that bringing up his concerns to his father would be pointless and so doing what he was told was his only option at the moment. 

“Don’t let me down, son.” Robert concluded. His face stern.

***

Izzy had gleamed with excitement when Alec informed her of their task, even though she was furious when he told her about the potential rebellion. They didn’t get the chance to go to the summer solstice anymore and if Alec was being honest with himself, he was pretty excited too.

They took only one bodyguard each, deciding that marching into the city centre with a whole army full of guards wasn’t the best impression. Alec and Izzy were trained in combat training themselves, so really they didn’t need their body guards. But it was a rule. A safety precaution. They weren’t to leave the palace grounds without at least one bodyguard. And so they endured.

They rode their horses into the city centre, which didn’t take long. As the the royal siblings enjoyed the gentle night breeze. Their horses enjoyed it too if their constant neighing was anything to go by. As soon as they got close to the city, laughter and the sound of people having a good time was louder. Everyone sounded so very happy. Alec yearned to feel that.

They slowly rode their horses in and Alec tried not to cringe at how everyone stopped what they were doing to stop and stare. He sneaked at glance at Izzy and saw her smiling and waving at everyone. She was a natural. Alec was not. He rather stay and hide in his room with a good book where as Izzy was out pleasing the people. Alec forced out a smile and hoped it didn’t look awkward, before they both mounted off their horses.

Just as Alec did, an elderly woman came up to Alec.

“My prince.” She bowed. “I would like to offer you a rose.” She held one out to him. Alec saw she carried a basket full and guessed she was selling them. Alec smiled and took the rose, raising it up to his nose to smell the flower.

“How much would that be?” Alec asked, fully intent on buying it from her. But the woman shook her head.

“Oh no. That is free of charge. I couldn’t possibly ask the prince to pay.” She chuckled to herself as if Alec had made a joke, before she bowed and walked away. Alec watched after her for a few moments before a small tug on his tunic pulled his thoughts away from the kind woman. He looked down and saw a small girl, no older than perhaps four or five. She had chocolate brown skin and small braided pig tails woven into her hair, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Excuse me sir.” She spoke, her voice soft. “Would you like to buy a cupcake?” Alec couldn’t help the smile that etched on his lips. He crouched down until he was eye level with the young girl and nodded.

“Did you make them?” Alec asked. The girl nodded and smiled proudly.

“I helped nana but I mixed all the ingredients by myself!” She exclaimed. Alec chuckled and eyed the treats she held in a tray.

“Well… you sure did a lovely job. They look lovely.”

The young girl giggled and smiled at Alec, who felt his heart warm. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Madzie.” She replied.

“My name is Alec.” The prince replied.

“I know.” Madzie retorted. Alec wasn’t surprised.

“And I would like to buy two. One for me. And one for my sister.” Madzie grinned wide, showing Alec the gap between her two front teeth.

“That will be £1.” Madzie said, holding out her little hand and Alec smiled again when he handed over the money. He took out the cupcakes he wanted and shook his head fondly as he watched her run off to another person to sell them. Alec slowly walked over to Izzy, who was talking to two women at their stall.

“Here you go.” Alec handed over the cupcake and Izzy smiled in thanks, before continuing to talk to the women.

He smiled to himself as he bit into the delicious treat and watched all the people walk about. Everyone seemed to know each other and were having a good time just enjoying each other’s company. He people watched for a few more minutes before his eyes were drawn to a stall he hadn’t see before.

Dreamcatchers

He slowly made his way to the stall and admired the dreamcatchers that were on display. They were beautiful and in so many different colours. Alec was amazed. When he was younger, he had had one. But it had broken after years of use and Alec was made to throw it into the bin.

“I made them myself.” A voice drew him out of his thoughts. Alec turned to look at the man behind the stall. At first Alec was stunned. He had seen his fair share of beautiful people in his life. Had people come and go into the palace. Had people make advances at him that would make Alec blush as he nearly always refused. But looking at this man, no one could compare. Alec supposed it was his eyes. They looked kind as well as beautiful.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realise he had been staring, and so he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Erm… they are beautiful.” _But not as beautiful as you._ Alec left unsaid because he could never be able to pull off that kind of flirtation. 

The man smiled. “Would you like to buy one?” 

Alec thought if he should before thinking why not and nodded his head.

“Pick out which ever you want.” The man encouraged. As Alec did so, he couldn’t help but get curious.

“So have you been making these for long?” Alec asked.

The man nodded. “Yes. Ever since I was a child. Used to make these as a pass time.” Alec nodded and went about looking for more, when the man’s voice spoke again. “I’m Magnus. By the way.” He introduced himself and reached out a hand for Alec to shake. Alec looked up at his face and saw Magnus’s expectant eyes for Alec to return the gesture. Alec shook his hand. Not bothering to tell his name since Magnus probably knew it already.

However, Magnus didn’t know his name as Magnus raised an eyebrow and said, “and you are?”

Alec was slightly startled but gave his name anyway. “I’m Alec.” He didn’t think highly of himself but considering his family was the ruling family of Idris, he kind of figured everyone knew his name and knew who he was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Alec.” Magnus replied and shook their hands. Which Alec realised they were still holding.

“Likewise.”


	2. Walk with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be a slow progress. There will be times where I post every week. And then there will be times I don’t. So please bare with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. X

It was strange how Magnus hadn’t recognised him. A good strange, Alec thought. It was nice to go unnoticed for once. It was refreshing. Perhaps it was because he had introduced himself as Alec and not Prince Alexander. But whatever the case, talking with Magnus had been nice. Alec had bought a dark purple dream catcher and chatted along with Magnus, before Izzy had came over and told him they had to go. Alec had thanked Magnus for the dream catcher before he was mounting his horse and they were both riding back to the palace.

He was quiet on the way home, quieter than usual. If Izzy noticed she didn’t say which Alec appreciated as he didn’t need her annoying questions right now; too busy deep in his thoughts of chocolate brown eyes and small smirks. He hadn’t even realised they were home, till the large gates made a loud sound as they opened, startling Alec.

After getting their horses safely into the stables, Alec hurried to his room and as he sat down on to his bed, he gently took out the dream catcher from its bag and stroked the soft feathers. He smiled as his thoughts travelled back to Magnus and his heartbeat quickened. He let himself have a moment, stroking the feathers before he straightened up and hung the dream catcher above his headboard and pushed all thoughts of Magnus away.

***

It was the night of Summer solstice, Robert had told Isabelle and Alec to go into the city centre again and woo their people. Alec was confused as to how they were meant to woo them but didn’t raise the question with his father. He felt it was rather stupid, the task he was given. He thought how his father should be advising him and Izzy on how to fix the arising problem of the rebellion, not dilly dallying with the towns people. 

However, after his orders Alec had gone to his mother’s chambers to see how she was doing. Maryse was a kind soul, gentle and loving. She could be strict when she wanted to be but she would quickly resolve to her caring self. It had been Maryse whom Alec had trusted enough to come out to when he had been fifteen years old. Maryse had hugged him and told him she still loved him the same. He had gone to his siblings after and his heart felt it would burst with love his siblings gave him. Telling his father, on the other hand, was hard but his father hadn’t reacted like Alec expected. His father just nodded and looked at Alec as if to say ‘ _and why are you telling me?’_ Alec supposed his father was too busy finding new women for his night time activities to care.

Alec was happy though, that his family weren’t like everyone thought they would be. So when he had announced it to the world, there were some people who were merely worried about the line of succession and who Alec’s heir would be. Alec had informed them that there was now modern science that could make that happen.

Maryse had been sat on her window sill, reading a book of hers. She looked like her younger self which looked very much like Izzy. She had looked up and smiled at Alec, gesturing him to come further into the room. Alec had and then proceeded to tell her about what his father had told him. He told her about their time in city centre and the little girl selling cupcakes. Maryse had sat quietly and listened and when Alec was done, she stood up and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec hugged back, but he wasn’t sure as to why his mother was suddenly initiating this form of affection. He didn’t question it.

“Alec. Please be careful, when you’re out there.” Maryse had practically begged. “Be careful of who you trust.”

It was these words that ringed in Alec’s ears as he and Izzy galloped away from the palace and into the city centre. When Alec was younger and naïve, he used to believe that if he did good in the world, everyone will return the favour. Now that he was older he knew that wasn’t always the case. That still didn’t stop him from doing good, though, but he didn’t expect goodness from everyone anymore.

They arrived into the city just as night fell, and the streets were lit up. It was ethereal to see so many people in the same place at once. There was just this energy of happiness and giddiness that made Alec want to throw his head back and laugh. Summer solstice was the longest night of the year, which meant people sang and danced and drank and ate good food till their hearts content and when morning came, they were to pack it all up and go home reminiscing on how good the night had been.

Alec watched Izzy run to a group of girls who were braiding each other’s hair. He smiled as he watched his sister ask the girls if they could braid her hair and they all gasped in delight and nodded their little heads eagerly. Alec got off his horse and slowly began to walk down the street, admiring each stall and nodding to the owners, offering a smile here and there. If Alec was being honest with himself, he would admit he was secretly looking for Magnus. But that would be wishful thinking to bump into him again, so soon from their last greeting. And so Alec walked but it wasn’t until he heard the familiar voice that he realised he had actually walked to Magnus’s stall.

“Alec!” Magnus greeted, a smile blooming on his lips. Alec secretly gleamed with happiness that Magnus had remembered his name. Alec smiled back, all his teeth showing.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec replied and stepped closer to his stall. He was still selling dream catchers but this time, there were other little trinkets as well. Alec didn’t bother to look at them closely as he only had eyes for Magnus.

“So how are you tonight?” Magnus asked and Alec took note of how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled. Alec thought he was beautiful.

“I’m good. Just enjoying the summer solstice. What about you?” Alec replied, rather awkwardly but then that was Alec.

“Aah it is a beautiful night. And yes as am I.” Magnus replied. Alec noticed how Magnus’s hands were always doing something, whether it was fiddling with his rings or his ear cuffs. Alec found his small quirks endearing and quite frankly, adorable. It was then that Alec decided that he wanted to get to know this man. To know all his quirks and ticks.

“So… erm… when do you get off from selling your things?” Alec asked, looking down at the stall and then back at Magnus. The other man seemed to know where Alec was headed with his question as a small smile appeared on his lips.

“I am technically off now. Since my friend Cat is taking over.” He pointed to a woman who was standing at the stall next to them talking with the seller.

Alec grinned. “Great. Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Magnus smiled and nodded, managing to look shy and mischievous all at the same time. Alec gestured at Magnus to lead the way and after a quick stop of Magnus telling his friend Cat that he was leaving, then they were on their way. They talked about everything and nothing in particular. It was the most natural conversation Alec had ever had with someone and he loved it.

***

Magnus smiled at how knowledgable Alec was as he seemed to know a little bit about everything. He found the other man mysterious and shy, which Magnus found quite endearing. Alec wasn’t like the people Magnus had dated in the past – not that this was necessarily a date, Magnus reminded himself – his ex’s were loud and attention seeking, Alec was quiet and beautiful and when he walked it was with his head held high but his shoulders slouched which was an odd combination, Magnus thought. He always kept his hands behind his back and when he listened Alec kept his head face to the ground as he soaked up the words of the other. Magnus had to smile at his little quirks and found them adorable.

Magnus told Alec how he was new in town and how as a kid he had always wanted to see the capital of Idris, Alicante.

“My mother always encouraged my crazy schemes.” Magnus told Alec, chuckling to himself. “So when I told her I want to go to Alicante, she was all on board.” Magnus watched how Alec nodded and smiled at the words Magnus spoke, the smile reaching his eyes causing them to shine. Magnus liked it.

“So is that what you always wanted to do?” Alec asked. “To sell dreamcatchers?” They had walked for quite a while, not that Magnus noticed since he only had eyes for the man walking beside him. He realised they were now at a park, which was lit up due to the summer solstice with fairy lights. Kids played in the distance and people walked by, simply enjoying their night. The whole vibe of the night was so relaxing that Magnus found himself breathing out a sigh.

He shook his head at Alec’s question. “I also co-own a book shop a couple of streets from here.” Magnus informed Alec. “My friend Ragnor needed someone to open a book shop with him since he is in the middle of writing his own book and couldn’t handle the shop alone. So that was why I moved to Alicante. Right in time for the summer solstice.” He grinned at Alec and led him over to a bench where they sat down. “I mean, of course back home we had summer solstice too but I had heard stories of Alicante’s summer solstice and I knew I just had to come and see for myself. And so when Ragnor told me I can set up a stall, I knew I wanted to sell dream catchers.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’s antidote. “I put the one I bought right above my bed.” Alec muttered.

Magnus bit his lip from his smile growing so big his cheeks fall off.

“You did?” He asked, for the lack of saying anything else. Alec nodded and his eyes traveled down to the lip that was trapped between Magnus’s teeth. He gently placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek and caressed his thumb over Magnus’s bottom lip, freeing it from its confines. Magnus let out a small gasp and his own eyes darted from Alec’s eyes down to his lips. He leaned slightly forward, showing Alec he was okay with this, which prompted Alec to do the same. They were millimetres apart, their noses brushing against one another, when Alec heard his name being called.

“Prince Alexander. There is an emergency at the palace. Your presence is required immediately.” His bodyguard, Underhill, spoke. Magnus and Alec spring apart and Alec threw a glare in Underhill’s direction to which the man just shrugged his shoulders in apology. Alec turned back to face Magnus and felt his heart drop at the look on Magnus’s face.

“Prince? Alexander?” Magnus repeated his title slowly. Alec winced and bit his lip, rubbing his fingertips together, a habit he had picked up when he was nervous. “You… are Prince Alexander Lightwood. Prince of Idris.” Magnus stated and Alec suspected he was in shock.

He blinked out of his state and glared at Alec. “Why didn’t you tell me? You thought because I’m new in town and didn’t know what the royal family looked like, you could take advantage of that and… and what? Take me out on a pity da- whatever this is?” Magnus’s voice rose as he did too from the bench.

Alec tried to grab onto the other man’s wrist but he wasn’t fast enough. “Magnus wait!” Alec stood up and stopped Magnus from walking any further. “This was a date. I was asking you on a date. And it wasn’t out of pity… it was because I like you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I just – ”

“Your majesty, your presence is requested immediately.” Underhill interrupted. Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them Magnus was watching him curiously. Alec took Magnus’s hand before he spoke again.

“Okay. I have to go now. But I will be back to explain everything. I’ll come visit your stall or the bookshop. Just please know I didn’t ask you out on a pity date or what ever else. Okay?” He waited for Magnus to nod before he brought the back of his hand to his lips and kissed it, making Magnus blush ever so slightly.

“I’ll see you when I see you.” And with that Alec turned around and walked away.


	3. You’re here in my heart

Alec and Izzy raced back to the palace, wondering what the emergency might be since Underhill didn’t specify. When they arrived at the palace they quickly handed their horses over to one of the guards and ran inside. Alec knew where his family would be and he was correct, they were in the main throne room. Robert was sat on the throne, albeit looking rather sick, with Maryse beside him. They both looked very unhappy. Izzy quickly sat to the left of her mother, looking worried.

“Father. Mother. What is it?” Alec rushed out, trying to catch his breath. Robert looked at Alec and stood up without a word, Maryse following him. Izzy nodded her head in the direction their parents went before she too walked away. Alec quickly followed and found himself in one of their meeting rooms. It was just them within that room as they all sat down on the circular table.

“We just received word of the rebellion taking place. It’s just outside of Alicante now. They are maybe three days away from entering the city.” Robert informed Alec, whose heart sped up.

“What do we do?” Alec asked, feeling so stupid and small all of a sudden.

“If we send men out, it will look like an attack. We have to remember these rebels are still our people. Even if they have gone astray.” Izzy spoke, her expression calculative.

“But if we do nothing. We risk losing the loyalty of our people. Or worse. We risk losing lives.” Alec added. It was responsibilities like these that scared Alec so much so. He always wondered what he would do when he was to become king. He knew he was going to be a kind king but he knew he would have to set boundaries as too much kindness could be a bad thing; people take advantage.

“How is everything in the city centre?” King Robert asked. His father looked troubled, not that Alec blamed him. Alec straightened when he was addressed, placing his hands in his lap.

“Everything is fine so far. Everyone is merely enjoying their summer solstice.” Alec informed, his head held high but his shoulders hunched. Isabelle nodded along to her brother’s words. Whilst Maryse just sat on the round table quietly, clutching the locket she always wore around her neck. When Alec was little he had asked her whose photos were inside. She had shown him a picture of her younger self on one side with a young dark skinned man on the other side. He had asked who the young man was but Maryse’s small sad smile and the longing look in her eye was the only reply Alec had received.

“We need to alert the people. Tell them what is headed our way. And inform them that we are here for them.” King Robert broke Alec out of his thoughts. Alec and Izzy nodded.

The doors to the meeting room opened with a loud bang and Hodge, the king’s chief advisor, walked in. Followed by Sebastian who was Hodge’s god son. Sebastian was one of the high noblemen, but acted as if he owned Alicante as his ego was the biggest thing in the room. Alec had always hated him and had been unfortunate enough to have had grown up with him.

“My king.” Hodge greeted. “People are beginning to catch on as to what is happening, there are whispers especially among those who live on the outskirts of the city. And we all know how fast whispers travel. And how they get twisted into something ugly.”

Robert nodded, his eyes seemed far away lost in thought.

“There’s talk that they are going to invade tonight.” Sebastian spoke, his eyes meeting everyone’s in the room. “Interrupt the summer solstice, get people to stop believing in the holiday.”

Alec scrunched his hands into fists. This was bad. He couldn’t let his beloved city, his beloved people suffer.

“Father we must do something.” Alec began. “Send me with a dozen soldiers. Maybe if we try to reason with them, they might listen.”

His father stood up and placed his hands on the table. “You will do no such thing. We are going to send out soldiers. But you Alexander are going to stay. I can’t risk losing my heir.” Alec scowled but said nothing. He didn’t want to admit it but his father was right.

“We will send Jace and his men.” His father continued.

Jace was the head of the king’s army and also Alec’s best friend as they has grown up together ever since Jace moved into the palace at ten years old. His father had been Robert’s old friend and when he had died in a battle long ago, Robert had taken in Jace.

“We shall send them with a message. Anyone who wishes to retrieve back to their homes can do so and there won’t be any consequences.” Robert continued. “We will give them two days, the soldiers can camp out. Anyone who doesn’t retrieve… we will fight.”

***  
He sat in the palace gardens and looked up at the stars. They seemed to twinkle a lot more on the solstice, much to Alec’s amazement. He had always preferred the night to the day. The day was full of responsibilities and people expecting him to act a certain way. But the night… he could be who he wanted to be. He could just simply _be_.

Of course his solitude was interrupted by his little sister. “Big brother.” She greeted and sat down next to Alec, on the bench. She held a rose in her hand and smiled when she raised it to her nose and sniffed it. Alec wondered who had given it to her and by the smirk on Izzy’s face, Alec’s question was written all over his face.

“Lord Lewis.” She replied and smiled again, gently stroking the rose petals. Alec smiled and looked back at the sky. His sister was being courted by Lord Lewis, a nobleman, for a few months now. His father was keen on their marriage to happen soon but surprisingly it was their mother who argued that they should let the young couple become more acquainted before jumping into life altering decisions. Alec agreed. He felt happy for his sister and hoped Lord Lewis would make her happy for the rest of their lives.

They sat in silence, just staring at the stars, both lost too deep in their thoughts to form words.

***

After Alec galloped away on his horse, Magnus sat a long while on the bench they had previously sat on. He wondered what the emergency was that made Alec rush off. But the thought that was niggling at him was how could he not have known he was with Prince Alexander all this time? It was rather embarrassing. Ragnor would find it hilarious.

Which he did, later on when Magnus had decided he had brooded enough and sauntered over to their book shop. He had found Ragnor deep within a book, with his feet on the ottoman. It was Magnus sitting down heavily and letting out a long deep sigh that got Ragnor’s attention. The man raised an eyebrow and before Magnus knew it he was blurting out the events of the night.  
Ragnor was silent for a few seconds, where he gently placed his book down, then sat back and threw his head in deep laughter. Magnus wasn’t surprised but he was annoyed. He knew his friend was going to do this and was kind of annoyed at himself for telling the man in the first place but he had to get it out of system.

“Oh Magnus… you crack me up.” Ragnor panted out, after he stopped laughing somewhat. “Trust you to go on a date with Prince Alexander and not even realise it.”

Magnus huffed and sat back, crossing his arms across his chest. He rolled his eyes and then glared at Ragnor as the other man had began to laugh again. “Yeah. Yeah whatever.” Magnus replied. “The point is… what should I do?”

Ragnor straightened up and met Magnus’s eyes. Magnus had always loved the wisdom his best friend held in his eyes. He saw Ragnor as an older brother and was once again grateful that Ragnor was here with him.

“Look Magnus.” Ragnor sighed. “There’s two options. One you stop this now before either of you get hurt. Or… you see where this goes.”

“But I’m a commoner. He’s a prince! For gods sake.” Magnus argued. “Where _can_ this go?”  
Ragnor merely smiled sympathetically at him.

***  
It was two days after the summer solstice that Alec had a chance to go into the city centre. He had been busy within the palace due to the tensions that were rising up. His father had been in a very bad mood because of it and so the whole palace was on edge. His mother had stayed in her chambers and refused to come out. Jace and his men had galloped away but Alec hadn’t received word of anything yet. Which could be a very good thing… the sign of no trouble. Or, it could mean the exact opposite. Alec wouldn’t let himself think like that and so that is why he decided he needed to get away and into the city.

The festivities were over now, and so the people were back to their every day jobs. Some waved and smiled, others merely looked and then looked away. That worried Alec, worried about what kind of rumours were spreading.

Alec hadn’t wanted to come in a horse and carriage into the city, but Underhill, his bodyguard insisted. Alec had only agreed when he made Underhill promise that he would stay in the carriage. If Alec was being honest with himself, he was very nervous. He didn’t know what Magnus would say. If Magnus would even want to go on a second date. Everything had happened so fast and rushing off home wasn’t exactly the ending Alec was hoping to their first date.

He stepped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped in front of the book shop that Magnus had told him about. He took a moment to gather himself before walking up to the door and inside. The shop was spacious, with large floor to ceiling bookshelves dividing up the place. There was a corner with armchairs and tables, making the place look rather cozy. In the middle of the place, there was a round desk, where Alec guessed Magnus sat. Although he didn’t see him. Alec looked around and the shop looked almost empty, except for a few people here and there. Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec blew out a breath and decided to look for a book to read whilst he waited for Magnus.

He found the aisle he was looking for and began to search of a book that would take up his interest. He just about found a book when someone knocked him over as they barged into him whilst holding a large pile of books.

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry.” The voice said. Alec looked up at the man and his eyes widened at who it was.

Magnus.

“I had these books and… Alexander?” Magnus stuttered when he saw who it was he had barged into. “What… what are you… doing here?”

***

Magnus’s eyes were wide and his heart was beating fast as he looked at the prince. He was panicking. He hadn’t expected Alec to come here. He just assumed the prince had forgotten about him, especially when two days had gone past. But here he was looking beautiful as ever.

“H-hi.” Alec stuttered, still sat on the floor. He quickly stood up, Magnus following suit and extended out his hand for Magnus to shake. Magnus looked at the hand for a few seconds before shaking his head and bowing instead. “I’m so… sorry my prince. I didn’t see you as I was carrying the large pile of books and are you okay? Have I hurt you? If so I –”

“Magnus!” Alec interrupted. “I… don’t do that.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Do what?”

“Treat me… like a prince.” Alec replied, looking rather flustered.

“But… my prince. That is what you are.” Magnus replied.

Alec sighed. “I know. But you don’t have to be so formal with me. Especially not you. I mean after that night. Magnus… before I had to rush out… I felt something. Surely I wasn’t alone in that.”

Magnus swallowed and shook his head, offering the other male a small smile. “No. You weren’t.” He whispered. “But Alexander… I’m a commoner. You… you’re better off without me. Where can we… us… go?” As soon as Magnus said the words, he felt a little stupid. He was over thinking, thinking of them in the long run, when in fact it wasn’t guaranteed that they would fall in love and want to stay together forever. They could just fizzle out. But deep down, Magnus knew. He knew that Alec was different. He felt different.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered. He took a step closer to Magnus and took hold of his hand. “I don’t know what the future holds. But I do know that my feelings for you are real and although this is very new, I like it. A lot. And I want to see where this goes.” His eyes searched Magnus’s, burning into him.

“I like it too.” Magnus admitted. And felt his heart flutter when he got a smile from Alec in reply.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec asked.

Magnus bit his lip and nodded. “You never have to ask… my prince.” They both nuzzled their noses together and giggled before their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding. Hehe. ;)


	4. His journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m back. Sorry I took a long time. Writers block wasn’t being good to me. :( 
> 
> But anyway here you are! A short chapter but I hope you like it. :)

They spent a few hours just talking in the book shop, Magnus fulfilling his shift, before they locked up and decided to go on a stroll through the city. Alec had always thought of himself as quiet, the one who listened and didn’t speak much. But with Magnus, it was different. Natural conversation seemed to be coming out and Alec loved every second of it. Not that he didn’t listen to Magnus. Alec found himself loving the way Magnus talked, the way he moved his hands, the way his facial features changed along with the emotion in his eyes. He was simply mesmerising.

They found themselves at an ice cream shop and since it was late, they were the only people inside. Alec preferred it this way, as he could be himself around Magnus, freely without being watched. And by the look on Magnus’s face, it seemed he liked the privacy too. Ever since their kiss, they seemed to be touching in some way, from holding hands to playing footsie underneath the table. They were being very sappy and Alec couldn’t help but think of the disgusted reactions Izzy and Jace would make if they were here. It made him smile harder.

“So what is your mother like?” Alec asked, leaning forward and licking the ice cream off his spoon. Magnus followed his tongue before smirking and looking away. Alec bit his lip and smirked. They had been talking about their childhoods and the way Magnus talked about his experience made Alec want to know every little thing about the man.

“My ma is just… the bravest woman I’ve ever met.” Magnus smiled, his eyes wondering around the ice cream parlour before returning to Alec. “You see… when I was young… my birth father was abusing her.” He had no idea why he was telling all his deep history to Alec. Especially on their second date, it was still very early in their relationship. But the way Alec was looking at him, his eyes so wide and honest and ready to listen, as they held empathy but not pity. Magnus knew he felt safe. “He would get violent with her over the smallest things. At first she tried to ignore it, for my sake. Because he was my father and she didn’t want to break up the family. But… then he got violent with me.”

Alec slowly reached for Magnus’s hand and squeezed. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. It was his presence that was enough. “That was when my ma had had enough and she moved us away.” Magnus continued. “She always seemed like she was in control. Always having a smile on her face.” Magnus smiled. “She made me who am I today.”

Alec smiled back and squeezed the other male’s hand again. “She sounds amazing.” Alec whispered, his voice ruff.

Magnus nodded. “What about you? What’s your parents like? The king and the queen.” Magnus rolled his eyes, jokingly, making Alec snort. He blew out a breath and settled back into his seat.

“My parents…” Alec began. “Are complicated.” Magnus leaned forward as Alec began to play with the rings on Magnus’s fingers, who had a sneaky suspicion that Alec didn’t even realise he was doing it. “My mother is quiet but strong. She used to be happy.” Alec smiled a sad smile. “I remember her smiling when I was a kid. But now… she rarely comes out of her chambers, only when my father specifically asks her to or she has to make a public appearance by the kings side.”

Alec let out a deep sigh. “It’s not like my father notices, or cares. Too busy sleeping with a new woman half his age every night.” Alec added, his voice full of resent. “My siblings and I basically raised ourselves with the help of the various different nannies we’ve had growing up.” Alec seemed lost in thought for a while, before he felt a soft brush of Magnus’s fingers on his hand.

“Your siblings. What are they like?” Magnus asked, smiling and changing the subject just to get the hopeless look out of Alec’s eyes. Alec smiled and began telling Magnus all about his siblings, smiling wide as he told him about the mischief they always got to.

***

Alec had a small smile on his face as he and Magnus continued their stroll after stopping for ice cream. He had had a wonderful time with Magnus. With Magnus everything seemed to fit. It was refreshing and Alec loved it. He could see himself potentially falling in love with this man and that thought didn’t scare him like he thought it would. He smiled as he listened to a tale Magnus told, holding the other’s hand and swinging it back and forth; it made him feel giddy.

They walked through the night and deeper into the city, where the lights were still on and music could be heard from some place near by. And as they neared said music, Alec felt the air change between them. Magnus stiffened, making Alec stop. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Alec asked. Worried he had done something to offend the other man.

Magnus remained silent and kept staring ahead. Alec followed his gaze and saw a man and woman watching them, eyeing their linked hands. Magnus tugged his hand away from the prince and looked down in shame before turning around and breaking out into a fast paced walk. Alec startled but was quick to follow him, calling out his name.  
“Magnus! Magnus! Stop. What happened? Where are you going?”

Magnus turned a corner into an empty street and stopped, turning around to face Alec. “Alexander.” Magnus started. “What are we?” He asked the question that had been niggling away at him ever since he had found out about Alec’s title. “Excuse me for being forward but I need to know.” _I need to know if I’m not just a game to you, a pass time. I need to know if this is real._

Alec’s eyes softened and he took a step closer to Magnus, reaching for his hand. “Magnus.” He began. “I know I’ve only known you for a short amount of time but… I find myself drawn to you like a moth is to a flame. I love spending time with you, as short as it has been so far it has quickly become something I look forward to. You ask me what we are… well… we can be whatever we want to be. Whatever you’re ready to be. But to start of with… I want to… c-court you. If you let me?” Alec finished off his small rant with a tiny stutter, his nerves suddenly written on his face and heard on his tongue, making Magnus’s heart swell as he wasn’t the only one who cared deeply it seemed.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Even though Alec had said what he wanted to hear, Magnus couldn’t help his worries from taking over his mind. He lowered his head and stared at their shoes, letting out a small sigh. It was then he felt gentle fingers graze his chin and lift his face up so he was once again staring into Alec’s deep honey brown eyes. “Hey. Talk to me.” Alec whispered, his face so close that Magnus could feel his breath on his lips.

Magnus sighed. “Alexander. You’re a prince. And I’m… I am a nobody. And as much as I have loved spending time with you, getting to know you. You have to know that we… this has no future.” He hated himself in that moment as a frown spread across Alec’s beautiful features. However, it didn’t last long before Alec began to smile again, his eyes softening.

“Magnus. You are not a nobody. You are someone who is filled with life and I love it. When you say there is no future… Magnus no one knows the future, not me or you or those people who were giving you nasty looks. But I do know one thing, we can control our journey to the future and Magnus… I want you with me on my journey.”

Magnus looked hesitant at first but eventually the man nodded and smiled.

“Okay.” He breathed out. “Alexander, I would be honoured if you would court me.” And the smile Magnus got from Alec was so very worth it.

***

It had been about two weeks since the rebels had started their uproar and things were starting to get worse, much to Alec’s worry. Word was spreading about the group of people who wanted monarchs gone. And the tactic of sending out Jace and his team to make peace hadn’t worked as Jace had returned home the day after he had been sent with a frown on his face.

“None of them wanted to retrieve back to where they came from.” He had reported back to the king. “We tried all that we could. Every non-violent way to get them to change their minds but they didn’t want to listen and said they are prepared for the consequences of their defiance.”

Alec had watched his father look more troubled than before and wondered what Alec would do when he would inevitably be in his position. His father sighed and stood up from his position on the throne. “Then we will have to deal with this the hard way.” He had declared before walking out, his noblemen right behind him. Alec’s gaze travelled to his mother and noticed how she didn’t look as troubled as Alec would think she should. He knew he would have to speak to her soon.

“Alec.” Jace’s voice had broken him out of his thoughts. “We need to talk.” He had whispered. Alec saw the urgency in his eyes and Alec had nodded. However, now, two weeks later Jace still hadn’t come to him due to the King putting Jace and his men through training. The king claimed that to be ready for the rebels the king’s army must be trained in a certain way, a way that was apparently lacking. Alec noticed the annoyance on Jace’s face every time he saw him around the castle, and he knew that Jace and his men didn’t need training and so he wondered why his father had ordered him to do so.

Alec sat in his garden watching his baby brother – Prince Max, play with some of the noblemen’s children. He smiled at the carefree look on the seven year old’s face and wished Alec could go back to when he was a child and knew nothing of the real world.

“Alec.” Jace sat down next to him on the bench Alec sat on. Alec noticed he looked very tense. “Meet me in our place tonight. When everyone has gone to sleep. Bring Izzy too. And come alone, no bodyguards.” Then without anymore information he was gone. Alec sat stunned for a second as he wondered what would be important enough that he couldn’t tell him here. Their place, as they liked to call it, was somewhere deep into the woods that wasn’t that far from the palace. When they were kids they would sneak away from the castle, and one day they had come across a pathway that led them to a bridge of sorts, covered in moss and overgrown trees. Ever since then they would go to this bridge and sit and talk and relax when being underneath the watchful gaze of the whole of Alicante became too much.

Alec stood up and walked back into the castle and towards Isabelle’s chambers. He knocked and when he heard the soft voice of his sister saying he could enter, he walked in. Izzy was sat on her bed with a book. She placed the book down and smiled at her brother but her smile was short lived when she saw the frown on Alec’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She quickly stood up and walked closer to her brother. Alec let out a sigh before replying. “Jace told us to meet him at our place tonight. He has something to tell us.” Alec went toward her window and looked out. He could see people walking about in the castle grounds.

“Oh?” Izzy said. “What about?”

“Ever since he returned from speaking with the rebels he hasn’t been himself. He said he wanted to talk to me but never did due to how busy father has kept him and his men with the unnecessary training. My guess is that it is something to do with whatever happened when he was away.” As he finished he turned to look at his sister. Izzy nodded.

“Okay. We’ll be ready.”

 


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a brief mention of domestic abuse.

Alec took a deep breath as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the dark empty corridor of the palace. He hadn’t actually sneaked out since he was a small child and so he felt like he was out of practice.

“Alec!” Izzy whisper-yelled. “Come on.” Alec nodded and followed her as they tip toed out of the building. It was when they were finally into the woods that he let out the breath he had been holding. Izzy led the way onto the small pathway and Alec smiled as he remembered the many many hours his siblings and himself had spent here.  
When they reached the bridge, Alec saw Jace already there and pacing. He looked away from his constant glare at the ground and at the Lightwood siblings and let out a relieved sigh. “I thought you wouldn’t come.” He breathed out. 

“Why wouldn’t we come?” Alec asked, confused. 

“Because of – did anyone follow you?” Jace asked. Izzy and Alec shared a look before shaking their heads. Jace nodded. “Okay.” He fiddled with his hands nervously before meeting Alec’s eyes.  
“The rebels… they don’t want to kill all monarchs.” He began. Then he started to pace again, a habit Alec wished he would stop. Alec noticed Jace’s shoulders were all tensed up and with the words that came out of his friend’s mouth, it only fed Alec’s confusion more.  
“They only want Robert gone. Alec… they want _you_ to be the next king now.” Jace continued.

Alec froze. 

“What? But you said –” Alec began. A chill ran down Alec’s spine. It was one thing to think about the future of when he was to be king. It was another for that to happen so soon. Alec knew in his heart he wasn’t ready and to go against his father. The thought left an unsettling feeling in his chest.

“Yes I know. I said they wanted to kill all of you because I couldn’t tell you the truth in front of the king.” Jace interrupted, suddenly stopping his pacing and staring at Alec with worry.

“Why not?” Izzy asked, as she folded her arms across her chest. Alec noticed she too looked worried as Alec felt.

Jace sighed. “I heard some of my men talking, the noblemen’s sons. They said that the king never plans on letting Alec take the throne. And that he wants Hodge to be his heir.”

“What!” Izzy yelled.

Alec stayed silent. He always knew his father was a despicable man. He had grown up with watching his father treat his mother horribly, flirting with numerous women in front of his mother, forcing her to sleep in separate chambers because he would bring these women into the chambers they first shared and continue to his affairs in front of Maryse. Alec knew Robert had no human feeling left in his heart, that all he wanted was power and it seemed he still wanted that even after his death. He supposed he should have expected this and although he wasn’t surprised, he had to admit he was still disappointed and utterly disgusted with the man who he called his father.

Jace nodded sadly. “It’s because Hodge and Robert both don’t want to give the people want they want. A fairer place to live. Democracy. Alec, the rebels want you to be king because of the way you always interact with the towns people. They know you are the fairer king they deserve. You spark hope in their hearts that there will be a time where Alicante and therefore Idris will prosper.”

“But all that talk of not letting Alec travel to the rebels so the king doesn’t lose his heir. What was that? Lies?” Izzy asked. She refused to call the king ‘father.’

Jace nodded. “It was so you or Alec doesn’t suspect anything. Alec, he sees you as a threat.”

“How do you know your men weren’t just spreading untrue rumours?” Alec finally spoke. He knew the possibility of this was very slim but he had to ask.

“I intercepted one of the king’s letters. It was to the Pope and talked about wanting to legitimise Hodge to be the next king once Robert dies.” Jace replied, sorrow on his face. He knew that even though Robert wasn’t a good man, he was still his friends’ father. It wasn’t easy telling this to Alec and Izzy but Jace knew he had to.

“So that’s why he’s always giving Alec tasks that include the city and the people, so he stays busy and doesn’t suspect what Robert is up to.” Izzy added up. Her face scrunched up in disgust. It was true, Alec wasn’t allowed in meetings his father attended with the nobles. Alec had asked once, if he could attend. His father had laughed in his face and told him he wasn’t ready.

“Now it makes sense.” Alec muttered to himself. Since the age of ten, he had had lessons with a private tutor who taught him every thing that Alec needed to know to be king. The same private tutor began to teach Izzy when she reached the age of ten. Whilst growing up, Alec didn’t know why they had had to go meet their tutor in secret. But he hadn’t questioned it either. He had always assumed his father had known. But now he knew. His father didn’t know. His mother had intervened.

Alec knew now why his father kept him away from all things to do with how to rule the country. So he wouldn’t know how. So he would be made a mockery if Robert were to die before the king’s plans of Hodge’s legitimisation went through.

“What makes sense?” Izzy asked.

“The reason why we had our private lessons in secret.” Alec replied. “Because father didn’t know. He didn’t want me and you to know how rule the country. Because he had always wanted to give the crown over to Hodge.” As he said those words, his heart broke. A child never wanted to find out how corrupt their parent was, and even though Alec had an idea of how his father was. This was just too much.

“But the fact that you made friends with the town folk has now made you a threat to him; backfiring his plans.” Jace added. Izzy nodded. Alec couldn’t help but think of Magnus. If the king hadn’t ordered for him to go into the city for the summer solstice then he wouldn’t have met Magnus. He realised that even though his father’s intentions were corrupt for sending him out, he’s glad he did. He got to not only meet Magnus but see the world through his eyes. It was refreshing.

“So what do we do?” Izzy asked, her arms crossed across her chest, looking determined.

Jace opens his mouth to reply but it was Alec who spoke.

“We speak to mother.”

*** 

Magnus hummed to himself as he put away books. The bookshop had been busy but he was relieved that the shop had finally closed and the last customer had left. Ragnor was in the back, digging up some research a customer had asked for, and so Magnus was left to his thoughts. His mind wondered to Alec and he smiled to himself. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other but they had stayed in contact through letters. At first Magnus was worried that their letters might be intercepted and someone else in the palace will read his letters addressed to Alec. Alec had assured him that that wouldn’t happen but to ease his mind, Alec had suggested that they address their letters to the other by a different name. Magnus had blushed when he first wrote:

_Dear starlight,_

It seemed stupid and silly at first, not to mention very very cheesy, but whenever Magnus thought of Alec, he thought of their first night together underneath the stars and how the starlight had reflected in the prince’s eyes, which made him think of how happy he felt that night.

Magnus had laughed out loud when he had received the first letter by Alec as he read what Alec had decided to address him as:

_Dear dream catcher,_

But it had made Magnus’s heart warm up and he couldn’t stop smiling for days. Ragnor had been disgusted which he proceeded to tell him, before admitting he was happy for him. Which only made Magnus grin harder.

In his letters, Alec mentioned the tension within the palace and how he was sorry he couldn’t meet up with him anytime soon. And although Magnus missed him, he knew Alec had a duty which would always come first, so he always waved away his apologies in his letters to Alec. Magnus wasn’t ashamed to admit that their letters were very sappy and love sick and if an outsider were to read them, they would definitely be either amused or disgusted. A thought that made Magnus’s heart beat a little faster.

“You’re thinking about your prince aren’t you.” Ragnor’s voice interrupted him out of his thoughts. Magnus was about to ask how his friend knew but he caught sight of his reflection in the shop’s glass window and saw the soft smile upon his lips. Magnus bit his lips and rolled his eyes before walking toward Ragnor and letting out a sigh.

“I miss him.” He admitted, his eyes getting lost in the feeling of actually missing someone one. It had been a while since he had had a romantic love, someone to miss. It felt nice.

Ragnor sighed and smiled sympathetically at his friend. “I know.” He placed the book he was holding onto a table and turned back to Magnus. “There’s been trouble just outside of the city. I suspect that is what is keeping your prince busy.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He’s not my prince and what sort of trouble?”

“Rebels are demanding a new king. They do not want King Robert as king anymore.” Ragnor informed, sitting down in one of the chairs. “They want Prince Alec to be king but I suppose there may be complications stopping that.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, Alec merely told him that there was trouble within the palace but didn’t mention what that trouble entailed. He supposed Alec was trying to protect Magnus, to keep him away from the burden of such responsibilities, but Magnus wished Alec had mentioned more about his worries, just so Magnus knew how to be there for the other male. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how everyone adores Prince Alec.” Ragnor continued. Magnus nodded. He thought back to the summer solstice and how everyone wanted to say hello to Alec. Alec had always smiled and shook their hands and talked with them as if they were equals. Magnus thought to how Alec always treated him, always as an equal. Alec wasn’t just kind; he was fair. Which meant a lot to Magnus and Magnus knew it meant a lot to the people of Idris. 

“Meanwhile King Robert sleeps with every whore in the palace.” Magnus replied, joining Ragnor at the table and sitting opposite of him. Ragnor raised an eyebrow, intrigued as what the king did behind closed doors wasn’t public knowledge.

“Your prince tell you that?” Ragnor asked and Magnus nodded. He let out a sigh and began to fiddle with his rings. 

“I feel for the queen. Alec says she rarely comes out of her chambers, only for public appearances. Imagine being stuck in a loveless marriage where your husband is sleeping with other women.”

“Well… lets hope when Prince Alec becomes king, Queen Maryse can finally breathe again.” Ragnor added.

Magnus merely hummed.

*** 

There was such tensions within the palace that it took two weeks to sought his mother. Due to the responsibilities that the king and queen had, Maryse was required to sit by the king’s side, even though she wasn’t allowed to speak, as the king dealt with the daily problems that were to arise. And so because of these meetings, Alec couldn’t get to Maryse as after his mother would retreat to her chambers and deny any visitors.

However, now Alec knew he needed to talk with her. And so he arranged a meeting with his mother and let out a relieved sigh when she agreed. It was late in the evening, when Alec made his way to his mother’s chambers and knocked twice. A servant opened the door and he was let in, before the servant made his way out of the queen’s chambers. Alec walked further into the room and saw his mother was sat on her windowsill, looking out at the moon. Her face was devoid of any make up, her hair loose around her shoulders, making her look younger, and like Izzy. She was clutching onto her locket as she murmured something to herself, too low for Alec to hear. And Alec couldn’t help but wonder what, or rather who, his mother had left behind when marrying his father. Alec sighed before stepping forward.

“Mother.” He said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Maryse turned away from the window and at Alec, where she offered a small smile. 

“My son.” She greeted. She stood up and embraced him into a hug, which he sunk into. It felt nice and when he caught a whiff of her perfume it made Alec smile as he thought of his childhood when his mother would sing him to sleep and how tightly he would clutch onto her after having a nightmare.

“Mother there is something I need to discuss with you. It’s urgent.” Alec said after they pulled away from one another. Maryse nodded and led him to the sofa facing the fireplace. It had been a while since they had sat down like this, Alec realised. He noticed Maryse had lost weight, her cheeks were hollowed, and her eyes had bags underneath them, making her look very tired. Alec opened his mouth to talk about what was on his mind, but his eyebrows scrunched in worry as he took up his mother’s state. 

“Are you okay?” He asked instead and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. Maryse smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She nodded but Alec could see she was merely putting on a brave face for him.

“I’m fine dear.” Maryse replied. Alec raised an eyebrow, about to prod further but his mother spoke again. “What did you want to talk about? Surely it wasn’t my well-being.”

Alec frowned and let out a resigned sigh. “Mother… do you know what father is planning? With this whole rebel mess?”

Maryse’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion before she shook her head. “All I know is what your father chooses to tell me. When the news of the rebels first came to us, your father was too surprised to not want me involved. But ever since then, I have not been allowed to attend his secret meetings that he has with noblemen, where he thinks I don’t notice.” She shook her head, turning to look at the fireplace. The fire cackled and Alec could see the reflection in his mother’s eyes. She looked lost in thought for a second before she turned back to Alec. “I have my servants and my ladies in waiting. They hear things. The king isn’t as subtle as he likes to think he is.” She said, resentment laced in her tone. Alec didn’t blame her. “But why are you asking me?”

Alec opened his mouth to tell her all that Jace had said, before he closed it again. Deciding to ask a question that had been niggling at him ever since he had had his conversation with Jace. “Mother… why did you make Izzy and I get taught the politics of this country, in secret?” He knew what her answer would be but he still asked anyway.

His mother froze before she smiled a sad smile. 

“I have always wondered when you would ask me that.” She said, before standing up and walking toward her window. She stared out for a long time before she answered. “There was a time where your father and I were happy.”

Alec stilled and listened.

“When we got married, things between us were tense. I had left someone behind as I had to marry your father and your father knew that. And so the first couple of years of our marriage, your father tried to win me over, he was nice and sweet, he said he wanted me happy. Then you were born. And we were happy.” She smiled as she thought of those days. “I would watch your father play with you for hours.”

Maryse turned around and came to sit beside Alec again. “Then a couple of years later, Izzy was born. And we couldn’t be more happier. We had two healthy children, and a loving relationship. But… soon things changed. When Hodge took over the position of the king’s  
Chief advisor. Your father changed. He would sit for hours and hours in his study with Hodge, talking about god knows what. He started to drink more and would spend most of the night drinking away with Hodge instead of coming into our chambers. I grew worried and so one day I went into his study and I questioned him.” Maryse grew quiet, suddenly.

Alec reached for her hand and squeezed. “What happened?” Alec whispered, dreading the answer but knowing he had to know. 

Maryse swallowed and looked down at their intertwined hands. “He slapped me across the face for questioning him. And told me to never enter his study again.” Alec flinched at her words and felt tears gather in his eyes. 

“I was so confused and hurt and angry but I didn’t prod any further since had had slapped me in front of Hodge and a couple of servants, and I was so embarrassed and knew that the rumours would spread soon. I just went back to my chambers. At the time you and Izzy would sleep within the same chambers as us and so I knew you weren’t safe anymore. I asked one of my ladies in waiting to prepare another room for you both, away from your father… When your father returned to our chambers that night, I asked him what happened. Why had he changed. Robert looked at me and said how it wasn’t the queen’s place to question the king. And how from now on I should just stay quiet and speak when spoken to. I had never seen him act this way and so I was just shocked into silence, for the first time in my life I didn’t recognise the man I married.” Maryse paused and took a deep breath.

“After that night, our marriage fell apart. We would sleep in the same room but only so the servants wouldn’t whisper. Our marriage was just in name. However, for a brief time, your father went back to how he was. Hodge had been sent away to another country and your father returned to me. Resulting in… Max, I was young and naïve into thinking he had truly come back to me... But after Max’s birth your father changed completely. He began bringing random women into our chambers, right in front of me, not caring about the servant’s whispers and…” she trailed off. “And so I decided to leave and move into another room.” 

“And now to answer your question.” She looked at Alec. “You were nine years old. I was with you, Izzy and Max in the garden. I spotted your father talking to Hodge on the grounds just outside the woods behind the palace. I didn’t meant to over hear, but you decided to lead your siblings into the woods and so I followed you to make sure you didn’t get lost. That resulted in me standing behind one of the many trees listening in to what your father was talking about.”

Alec braced himself. “Your father was telling him his plans of never providing you the education you needed to become king. He planned on you knowing nothing on how to rule a kingdom. Because…” his mother trailed off.

“Because he wants Hodge to be king instead,” Alec finished. Maryse looked at Alec in alarm.

“How did you know?” She asked and Alec could feel her hands tremble.

“Jace told me.” Alec replied. 

“Jace?” His Mother asked, repeating the name in confusion.

Alec nodded and began to tell her everything Jace had told him and Izzy. As he did, he watched his mother’s confusion turn to sadness to anger. Alec told her how Jace intercepted his father’s letter to the pope and how the rebels didn’t want all monarchs dead. They just wanted to get rid of Robert. His mother listened and when Alec was done, she embraced him into a hug.

“Oh my sweet boy. I’m so sorry.” She whispered into his shoulder. Alec shook his head. This wasn’t his mother’s fault. She had nothing to apologise for. Now that he understood, why his mother had been distant as they grew up. Why they had had nannies to look after them and not his mother herself. She had to appear as if she didn’t care for her children as a mother would as she secretly made sure they would get the education the needed.

“So you understand. Why I had to hire that private tutor for you and your siblings. You are what this kingdom needs, my son. I knew that ever since I heard your father plotting with Hodge. A year after, when you reached the age of ten I made sure you were taught in secret, away from your father’s knowledge.” Maryse explained. “I know I haven’t been the best mother… neglecting you, not spending time with you and your siblings but it was only because I couldn’t show Robert how much you meant to me. He would then use you as a weapon against me so I had to show him I was detached.”

Alec wanted to say that it was okay but he knew that would be a lie. So he did the only thing he could do. He nodded.

“Mother. It’s time you stopped letting him get away with everything. We are going to put a stop to this and we need your help.”

Maryse looked mildly frightened but she nodded anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna tweet at me use the #stipfic hashtag or @ me @kk_ka5h !!!


End file.
